Death
'' '' "You think your gods can keep you safe at night? You think your gods can protect you from the darkness? Not even Dianite has control over such a thing" Death (AKA The Shadows) is a sentient, non-corporial entity within the World Of Mianite. Called "The Shadows" previously by many players, he's taken a more prominent role in the realms. Even the Priest fears this great deity, this "god killer". Not a lot is known yet, but he has NadeShot following his orders, and seems to want to turn everyone's loyalties against their chosen gods, with a particular interest in Syndicate. Another mystery is who Cronus is, as he is the one who delivered the message. History Supposedly he has killed gods before, and all that is left are the three gods Mianite, Dianite and Ianite. This can only be assumed, as there is no mention of any other gods/goddesses as of yet. He is a hunter, a shadow, perhaps death personified. The reason as to why he hates all gods has not yet been revealed. Since very little is known of this force as he claims himself to be, a few things have been witnessed. Death seems to have a sense of humor as he went and renamed nearly every farm animal, horse, and the iron golem after himself. It's been speculated that he may have once been a vengeful spirit murdering where ever he walked, yet for many decades he's merely sat in the background resigning himself to the day job of ending lives when their turn is up. One theory stands that he's acting out now due to the gods sibling rivalry, and the fact his wife left him for Mianite... which may be why Mianite has been MIA for some weeks now. Syndicate claims that Death is only a test from Dianite but some people say otherwise. Messages to Syndicate (and others) “You think your gods can keep you safe at night. You think your gods can protect you from the darkness. Not even Dianite has control over such a thing. Your Lord Mianite gave you light. He gave you land. He even calls the creatures that roam his own. But there is something, deep down that is his reckoning. It is a being; it is a force; it is the destruction of old. Not even Mianite can withstand it. Do you wonder why your gods are so scarce? Do you wonder why there are so few? It is because I caught up to them. I am the Shadows. The Void is my domain. Where nothing can escape me. I am the reaper of souls. I am the bringer of death. Heed my warning. In due time, I will call upon one of you. I will offer my dark blessing. I can give you power, fortune and so much more. I can make you into what those gods can never be. Defy me, and pay. I am the darkness that consumes. I am Death. – Death (CaptainSparklez, Mianite Episode 31) “So Thomas, you decided you wanted to take me on? You decided that you are the chosen one that will destroy me. Oh how much of a mistake you have made. I will give you one chance, one opportunity to redeem yourself. In due time, the Shadows will rise and one of you will be chosen. I will make you test your faith. I will make you jump into the shadows. If you make the leap, and the dark inside of you is true, then I shall bless you with my dark blessing. If you fail, or deny my offer then you shall be cursed for life. You will be haunted by my revenants, you will be hunted by my shadows, and you will be face to face with death. Where are your gods now, when the world has been consumed by Death?” – Death (CaptainSparklez, Mianite Episode 32) Category:Gods